


Feral

by LyndzParker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath Torture, Blood, Death, Feral!76, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndzParker/pseuds/LyndzParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wonderful AU was originally thought up by tophatlass on Tumblr and they let me roll with this fanfic. Basically Soldier 76 is captured by Talon and completely broken down and rebuilt through torture into a feral killing machine. Problem is no one can control him... thus enters Reaper who has the means to avoid and control this mad dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a true chapter but more of an intro to put Soldier 76's mind frame in perspective. Next chapter will be a proper length chapter for me.

Cold. Cold was the only true constant in his dark, noiseless, emotionless world. Nothing else was as predictable as that cold. It was there when he woke up suddenly. There when he happened to find a tray of food. And there when the inevitable pain happened. He would have said that pain was a constant, but there were moments of stillness and peace relative to the madness of the pain. No. It was always the cold that welcomed him no matter what. Nothing in his world felt real, not even the pain that often wracked his body. The coldness was real, but that wasn’t enough to keep him stable. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen another human being. And if he thought about it hard enough even eating seemed like a dream… though he had to eat to stay alive… he was alive wasn’t he?

And then his world opened a bit as a door that he hadn’t even known existed was pushed ajar and blinding light streamed in. Hissing at the contact as if it would burn him, he cowered and crowded his corner. This was his world and the sudden rush of anxiety that filled him was nearly unbearable as he watched with bloodshot blue eyes as shadowy forms crowded the intruding light. The forms didn’t linger in the rectangle of beaming light but approached, mumbling and talking. Words? He wasn’t sure what speaking was anymore with how his mouth had been gagged for so long. Even now, free and clear, only the most primal of sounds would escape. 

The closer the two forms got the worse the anxiety grew. Somehow he knew what was to come next, though if asked if he remembered anything would only result in a dumb shake of his head. Pain. Anything from that rectangle of light brought pain. The growl started low in his chest as he hunkered down against the floor. His bare skin wore testament to the abuses given to him. Scars, scabs, and bruises marred his pale flesh. And all at once each individual one seemed to scream at him as if to remind just how bad and long it had all been. He had to do something. He had two hands and a mouth full of teeth if needed. The growl that had been building grew into a full fledged snarl as the duo paused there before him. Laughing. Taunting. They thought him a broken thing. 

What happened next was nothing more than a blur in his fragmented damaged mind. His hands were around one of the shadow’s throat. It was wildly satisfying to have the thing down on his level watching the contorted features in anguish for air. Weak hands clawed at his muscled arms to try and remove him as above the other shadow began to beat at his back. But pain was the cause and the driving force to his madness. It wouldn’t be the thing to save the other. And he could feel the moment the shadow’s life ceased to be and in a flash was whirling to thrash and pound the other. Blood. The color red stark against his skin in the light. It was so vivid and strangely familiar. Familiar like the cold that surrounded him. Clinging to that familiarity he continued to pound the already dead and broken face as more shadows rushed in. 

Hands gripped and grabbed at him as he bellowed out in frustration. There were to many to deal with, though he gave it his best effort. Plenty of those shadows would be going away with bruises and gushing blood of their own to deal with. It really was surprising just how much he could do and though he was panicked and fighting for his life, he reveled in the moment for as long as it would last. There would not be the pain today, and never again if he had any say in it. How many it took to eventually hold him down he wasn’t sure but he growled and thrashed regardless as the cold of the air seemed to suddenly clamp around his neck. And what had been a near comfort in his life betrayed him with the uncaring harsh electricity that was sent coursing through him. 

Screaming out his hands clawed at the cold around his throat trying to pry the metal free even as the current ripped through him. But the cold had indeed betrayed him and the darkness of unconsciousness soon swallowed him whole.


End file.
